


Wheel of Fate

by oddfishy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfishy/pseuds/oddfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie is forced into a game with potentially deadly consequences, in order to save herself and Evie. Needless to say Evie is not exactly a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's another request fic!! Thank you so much for the request I had a fun time writing it, and I'm sorry it took so long, life and work can be hectic. I've got another request in my inbox on Tumblr (oddfishy.tumblr.com if you have one by the way) and a few days off so hopefully I'll be able to get that done before it's back to work. Anyway sorry for my rambles, enjoy the story!!

Staring at the revolver on the table you knew you were going to be in trouble no matter how this played out. You wondered what it was about you and Evie that brought the most deranged people around. 

“It’s very simple Miss Rookie. In order for you and Miss Frye to leave here alive, you must win a game of Russian roulette against me.”

 

You were just about to head back to the train when a group of slightly menacing looking men came around the corner and surrounded you. They looked suspicious but also somehow harmless. You had no idea what was about to happen but you knew you had to be ready for anything. When the biggest of the five reached into his jacket pocket you got your blade ready that’s when you saw the Templar cross and you assumed this wasn’t going to end well for you. Instead of swift ambush he silently handed you a letter and small envelope. 

Miss Rookie,

Please consider this an official invitation to a little game I am hosting. This game is very important, and in fact it could be described as life or death situation.   
I understand that you are a very busy person so with this invitation I have included a small token to insure that you cannot refuse to play my little game. I have also enclosed a little map so that you can find us faster.  
I look forward to seeing you soon. 

Silas Castor

At first you wanted to laugh but the serious tone set forth by the Templars made you think twice. You opened the map to find it led to small house in Whitechapel. You couldn’t quite figure out what exactly was in the smallest envelope but when you poured its contents into your hand you froze. What now lay in your hand was something that had not left Evie’s neck since you had given it to her months ago. A ring, of promise and love, put on a chain so that she didn’t lose it. You stuffed it in the most secure pocket you had and immediately got ready to run. 

“I don’t know if you boys are supposed to escort me, but if you are you better keep up.” You half yelled as you started running towards Whitechapel. 

You got there in possibly record time, and you certainly felt it in your lungs. Here you thought you had gotten in better shape since becoming an Assassin. Getting out the map you received you checked that you were in the right spot. After confirming that, you made your way to the smallest most forlorn house you think you had ever seen in London. It was dark and creepy and honestly you were a little scared. Slowly you walked to the door and before you had the chance to knock it opened seemingly on its own; then another burly Templar appeared. 

“Welcome Miss Rookie, we’ve been waiting for you. Mr. Castor is in the room at the end of the hall, and he is looking forward to meeting you.” The politeness of this Templar surprised you more than the house you were in to be honest.

You made your way through the dimly lit house to the hallway keeping your guard up, it was far to quiet for your liking. As you reached the end of the hallway you could hear something coming from behind the very last door. Readying your blade you opened the door to find Evie tied and gagged to a chair in the corner. There was nothing else in the room save a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs sat opposite each other. You moved to Evie immediately and removed the gag from her mouth.

“Are you hurt?” You kissed Evie on the forehead and looked her up and down just to be sure. 

“I don’t believe so. I’m just uncomfortable, I don’t know who took me but they certainly know how to tie a woman to a chair.” You could see Evie struggling to break free, and you had to admit she was right; those ropes were tied just loose enough to give hope of escape but just tight enough to make sure that didn’t happen. As you began to work on the knots both you and Evie were startled to hear someone speak. You both looked up to see a very tall, thin man dressed in full Templar officer uniform absolutely nothing out of place on him. He looked sinister and something in your very core told you this was not going to end well.

“Well, well, well finally the guest of honor has arrived. It’s so incredibly nice to meet you Miss Rookie, I have heard so many wonderful things about you. I’m very pleased that you got here so quickly, I figured my little invitation would do its job.” He smiled in such a way that made you almost feel nauseous. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Silas Castor, and it is a pleasure to meet you. As you can see I have already met Miss Frye. I promise I did not harm her, that’s not part of the game. Though I would kindly ask that you not untie her just yet, you’re not meant to get hurt either and I cannot guarantee that if I have to have you forcibly halted that you will remain unharmed.” He extended his hand as if he wanted you to shake it; this was getting more confusing by the second and you hated that your curiosity was getting the better of you.

“I give you my word I only wish to shake your hand and invite you to sit at my table so that we can play a little game.” He waved his hand around a little, and against your better judgment and Evie’s protests you shook it. To your surprise nothing, other than a handshake happened. 

“Now then please sit down and let me explain.” He pointed to the chair that had you facing both him and Evie, this put your back to the door but you went with it anyway.  
“I know that being an Assassin and being protective of Miss Frye you are probably thinking that the easiest thing to do right now is to kill me, free Miss Frye and then leave this place. However before I start a game I always account for the obvious and the variables. That is why there are exactly six snipers on the roof and third floor, eight Templars on the second floor, all experts in close combat fighting might I add, and finally fourteen of the biggest and strongest Templars and Blighters on this floor and around the perimeter of this house. They have very specific instructions to do whatever it takes to kill the two of you if you refuse to play my little game.” He sat in his chair with perfect posture and composure and ended his annoying threat with that sickening smile on his lips. You didn’t know what his game was but you hoped like hell it involved getting to wipe that smile off his face with your brass knuckles. You looked at Evie; she gave you a knowing look. You would unfortunately have to play by Silas Castor’s rules if you wanted to leave here alive.

“It seems as though I have no choice. And yet even though you have all that insurance and protection, I notice you didn’t take any of my weapons.” You sat down and tried your best to come across unaffected by the level of security Silas had amassed. “So, what exactly is your game?” 

“I didn’t want to make you feel unwelcome. After all you are my guest Miss Rookie, you’ll notice that all of Miss Frye’s weapons are accounted for as well. I hate making people feel uncomfortable, I find it quickly ruins the mood.” You were certain that if he smiled like that one more time you were likely to vomit. 

“As for my game.” He paused and pulled out a revolver and placed it on the middle of the table between the two of you. 

“It’s very simple Miss Rookie. In order for you and Miss Frye to leave here alive, you must win a game of Russian roulette against me.” You did your very best to not react. You didn’t want Silas to think he managed to get a rise out of you, because honestly you had played this game before, though you would never tell anyone especially Evie. The look on her face was that of pure horror. 

“Don’t you even dare Rookie! Kill him! Kill him and we will take our chances with his stupid Templar friends, I will not sit here and watch you potentially kill yourself.” Evie was almost in tears and Silas wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card and placed it on the table. 

“There are only two ways out of this room Miss Rookie, dead by your own hand, or with this. You see when my men on this floor hear the gunshot they will come in here and if you have won you will need this as proof, otherwise they will assume you’ve cheated and try to kill you. There is no other way out this you just accept that so that we may begin.” Silas looked smug and you hated it with every fiber of your being.

“Question. How do I know that you haven’t tampered with this gun? How do I know you haven’t somehow stacked the odds in your favour, I’m sure you’re going to tell me that’s impossible. But I have a feeling that you don’t leave anything to chance alone, at least not without stacking the deck, so to speak.” You were being honest with him, but only because you desperately needed to get a read on him. It was more than a little frustrating knowing that he had all the advantage. 

“I must say I am impressed that you are taking this so seriously Miss Rookie. You are absolutely right though; you have no way of knowing if I have managed to make the odds of survival better for myself. What do you propose?” He was enjoying this, so you knew one thing, this deranged game of his was definitely the only thing he cared about. 

“I would propose we use my gun, but then you could argue that the advantages would just flip into my favour. And I really do want this to be fair. So may I suggest we use Evie’s gun? Even though I am in her company constantly I have rarely if ever touched her gun, and I can guarantee I’ve never used it before. It would be the fairest option.” You found yourself talking more like Silas and you weren’t entirely sure why, but you hoped it stopped once he was dead. 

“That sounds like an excellent solution, I commend you on thinking of it. However I assume you wouldn’t mind if I inspect the gun, just to be safe.”

“Of course not, that only seems fair.” You got up and walked over to Evie you bent over her and relieved her of her gun all the while trying not to let the knots in your stomach from the look Evie was giving you affect you.

“Rookie what are you doing? Please, please stop this. I can’t watch this! Please!” She was begging you and it hurt you in your very core, but you knew you had to do this if it meant keeping her safe.

“It’ll be okay love, I promise.” You gave her your most honest smile and moved back to the table. Silas had moved his gun and you gave him Evie’s to inspect.

“Everything looks fine with this. Now if you would be so kind as to remove five of the bullets and give the cylinder a spin, we can begin. And just to prove that I am a gracious host, you can decide who goes first.” Silas half smirked like he knew something you didn’t, you hated him even more for it.

You sat back down and took a breath, removing five of the six bullets you calmly spun the cylinder and locked it back into place. You took a long look at the gun and made your decision. 

“I believe the sentiment is ladies first, and seeing how you’re such a gentlemen I think I’ll just go along with that.” You hoped that didn’t sound as sarcastic out loud as it was in your head. Putting the fun to your temple you looked at Evie who looked a combination of scared and infuriated.

Click. 

You could hear Evie breathe again and you knew that the longer this went on the angrier she was going to be with you.

“Looks like you got lucky, let’s see if I will be as well.” Silas looked almost excited at the prospect of potentially killing himself. With the gun to his temple he pulled the trigger.

Click.

You took the gun as Silas passed it to you.

“It’s quite the exhilarating feeling isn’t it? The prospect of death always is though isn’t it? Your turn though.” If you weren’t sure of it before, with his last thought Silas definitely convinced you he was insane. 

“I swear to God Rookie if you don’t put that gun down right now I will never speak to you again! We can take them! Please, I can’t lose you.” Evie was in tears now and you felt as small as ant for causing them. You closed your eyes, not being able to handle looking at her as you put the gun to your head and pulled the trigger.

Click. 

The room was silent except for the small sobs coming from Evie. Silas took the gun from you looking more excited by the second, immediately putting it up to his head.

“Half the shots are gone now, this is when it gets interesting.” 

Those were the last words Silas Castor ever said. Both you and Evie jumped and while the air felt lighter something still hung in the room. The door opened behind you but neither you nor Evie looked you were just staring at each other. You slowly picked up the card off the table and held it up for the Templar to see. 

“I see. On behalf of Mr. Castor I would like to thank you for playing this game. Please take the time you need to collect yourselves and then you can leave the way you entered. No one will get in your way.” The Templar said in an essentially monotone voice and then exited closing the door behind him. 

You slowly got out of your chair, collected Evie’s gun and replaced the bullets you previous took out of it. You put the gun back in it proper spot on Evie and cut her free. Neither of you said anything, you could barely look at Evie, you knew she may never forgive you for this one, and truthfully you weren’t sure you could blame her.  
“I’m sorry. I know how hard that was for you. I couldn’t find another way to make sure you were safe.” You voice was shaky and you tried not to cry. You weren’t trying to get any sympathy from her but you at least wanted her to know that you were sorry, and that you had a plan. But Evie said nothing until you were at least three miles from the house. That’s when the two of you rounded a corner and all of a sudden you were flying face first into a wall. 

“Evie! What are you doing?” You saved your face and then turned just in time to hold your arms up in defense as Evie hailed a barrage of fists.

“You asshole! You complete and utter asshole! Why would you do that to me! And don’t even pretend you know how hard that was for me to watch! You bloody idiot! I expect that kind of behavior from Jacob but I thought you were smarter than that Rookie. I am so damn furious with you right now. I don’t want to see you for a while, it’s probably best if you stay at your flat for a while.” Without waiting for you to say anything she used her launcher and was out of your site faster than you could tell her you loved her.

You started to make the walk back to your flat opting not to use the rooftops, as you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your focus from falling. You weren’t even half way home when the sky opened up and much to your non-surprise it was raining in London. 

“Well that literally dampens the day.” You said as you looked up to the sky in frustration. By the time you got to your room you were soaked to the bone. Peeling off your clothes you hung them to dry, you dug in your drawers for something to wear and found one of Evie’s shirts, with a sigh you pulled it over your head and climbed into bed, hoping tomorrow would bring a better mood for all.

The next week went by in the most painful way. You got out of bed went to the train, spoke to Jacob, tried to speak to Evie but you barely got a look from her. The last time you left the train before returning home Jacob stopped you. 

“You two still haven’t talked to each other have you?” Jacob said from his laying position on the couch. 

“No, that’s not from my lack of trying. She’s rightly pissed with me, but honestly I’m starting to worry. I just wish she’d let me explain, I knew what I was doing.” You stared at the floor all life left out of your voice. 

“How exactly did you know what you were doing Rookie? You were playing Russian roulette with a madman for Christ sake!” Even you had to admit Jacob sounded annoyed. 

“He let me spin the cylinder and decide who went first. I took that time to get a good look at where the empty chambers were. For being a madman he was also really patient. I found where the bullet was and counted the shots. I knew I wasn’t going to get the bullet.” The words practically fell out of your mouth.

“Wow Rookie, I must say I’m impressed. I don’t think I would’ve thought to do that. Good job on saving my sister and my favourite Rook yet again.” Jacob gave you his famous grin. “I’ll talk to Evie, see if I can’t smooth things a little bit.”

“Thank you Jacob, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You left his carriage with a wave and made your way to your home. When you got in you started to take your coat off when you had a huge realization. You quickly grabbed your coat and went through all the pockets until you found it, Evie’s ring and necklace. You were glad to have found it but were saddened to realize that Evie had forgotten about it too. You put it around your neck and lay in bed. 

“I suppose this is the only comfort I’ll have for the time being.” You said to your cat as she jumped beside you on the bed. Just then there was a feverish knock on your door. Opening it revealed a puffy eyed Evie standing there trying to hold back any more tears. 

“I want to hate you so much right now. I really, really do, I’ve been trying to. What you did was so unbelievably stupid and careless and dammit Rookie I have almost lost you so many times. And it’s been okay because you’ve always come back to me even though all those times I thought you were really gone you’ve always found a way back. But this time, this time there wasn’t any coming back if something went wrong! You would have been gone for good and I would have had to watch it happen, I would never have lived through that Rookie! Damn you! Damn you so much! Don’t ever do anything like that to me again do you understand me! I will never forgive you. I love you so much!” And with that Evie was back in your arms her lips against yours harder than ever before. It was like she hadn’t seen you in years, she was gripping you so tight it was starting to hurt but you didn’t care you had missed her, you had missed her so much. 

“I’m so sorry love, please forgive me. I love you too.” You tried hard but you couldn’t stop a few stray tears from falling down your cheeks. After a few more minutes of Evie squeezing you like her life depended on it, you pulled away from each other Evie looked down at your chest and smiled wide as she grabbed her ring.

“You have it! I was so scared when they took it from me. I was ready to kill them.” Evie pulled it over your head, put it back around her neck and stared at it for a minute holding it in her hand.

“You’re always ready to kill, my love.” You chuckled. “I’m just happy you didn’t forget about it. I meant to give back to you after I untied you, but then, well you know. Anyway I’m glad it’s back where it belongs.” You kissed Evie’s forehead and lay on your bed. “Now let’s cuddle. I’ve missed that, and you.”


End file.
